Yu-Gi-Mon: Tournament of Champions
by xXDarkRiftXx
Summary: When a young Bulbasaur finds a strange card lying around, he soon discovers that an all new card game has appeared in the world of Pokemon! A strange tournament suddenly appears to see who is the best at this game. Though he may not want to, Xavier may discover that he must enter to win the prize of 10 million P. Is this just a normal card game? Or something much, much more?


_**Yu-Gi-Mon: Tournament of Champions  
**_

_Chapter 1: The Card Game From Beyond_

The Bulbasaur walked through the forest as per usual, wondering what he would do today. Maybe he'd find some nice berries to eat, or maybe his friends would be around, and he could play with them, or maybe...

"Huh? What's this?" He thought out loud. He picked up a very strange card. It was brown, with a black dot in the middle. He turned it around. The card was all purple, but had a picture in the middle. It was a humanoid with shining armor that sparkled with all seven colors of the rainbow. It was flying using two gigantic rainbow wings. The Bulbasaur read the name of the card. "Rainbow Neos..." He tilted his head, puzzled. He didn't know what this card was, or how it got here. He decided to keep it, just in case. He decided that it was a good idea to find his friends, maybe they would know what it was.

* * *

"Oh! There you are Xavier!" Xavier turned his head towards where the voice was coming from. It was Belle, one of his friends. She was a Piplup. "Hey c'mere! Come look at this!"

"What is it Belle?" The Bulbasaur asked.

"Have you found one of those cards yet? You know, one like... This?" Belle took out another one of those weird cards and showed it to him. This one was all white. In the middle was a dragon made entirely out of ice and water. It was Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon. "This one's pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah, I have a card." Xavier pulled out his Rainbow Neos and showed it to her. "Is this one cool?" He asked.

"Woah! That looks really powerful! Awesome! Come on! Tyler and Anna are dueling!"

"Huh? What is that?"

"Just come on!" Belle led Xavier a bit further into the woods. They saw Tyler and Anna, a Cyndaquil and Treeko, playing some sort of card game.

"Wait, If they're playing, then why are they so far away from each other?" Xavier looked up, and saw... "WAAAH! W-what are those?!" Xavier saw several strange creatures, Including some kind of pumpkin, a mosquito, a stag beetle, some sort of dark sorcerer and a knight. There were also several huge brown and black cards.

"Those are Monsters! You use them to duel. Your Rainbow Neos, and my Sea Dragon are both Monster Cards. Let's watch the duel Xavier!"

_**Tyler: LP 3400**_

_**Anna: LP 1900**_

"Alright! My turn!" Said Tyler. "I activate the Trap Card Full Salvo!" A card flipped over, and a missile launcher appeared. "By discarding all the cards in my hand, I can knock out your life points equal to the number of cards I discarded times 200! Now, blast away her life points! Ready? Aiiiim... FIRE!" The missile launcher fired five missiles at Anna, each one hitting her.

_**Anna: LP 900**_

"Wait, why would he ditch his whole hand?" Belle asked.

"Now I activate the Spell Card ZERO-MAX!" Another card flipped over and a huge dimensional rift appeared. "Since I have no cards in my hand, I can Special Summon one Infernity monster from my graveyard! So welcome back my Infernity Archer!"

_**Infernity Archer: ATK/2000 DEF/1000**_

An archer in all black armor stepped through the rift and onto the battlefield. The rift dissapeared. "Now I activate my Archer's special ability! Since I have no cards in my hand, I can attack your life points directly! Now, Shoot away the rest of her life points my Archer!" The Infernity Archer nodded, and shot an arrow directly at Anna.

"Hold it!" Anna shouted. "I activate the Trap Card Draining Shield!" Another card flipped over. It showed a knight blocking a beast's attack with a shield, and draining it's energy. A large shield appeared. "I can negate your attack, plus, I regain Life Points equal to your monster's attack points!"

"WHAAAAAT?!" The Archer's arrow hit the shield, and converted the power from the arrow into Life Points, which it gave to Anna.

_**Anna: LP: 2900**_

"Grrr... Alright then, Infernity Archfiend! Attack her facedown!" Infernity Archfiend hit the face down card with a blast of dark magic. The card flipped over. Several beans appeared. They were tinted blue, as they were in Defense Mode.

_**Naturia Beans ATK/ 100 DEF/ 1200**_

"Not so fast! Once per tun, my Naturia Beans cannot be destroyed by battle, plus, whenever it is targeted for an attack, you lose 500 Life Points!" The three beans started to push the magic, and eventually shoved it away towards Tyler, an it hit him.

_**Tyler: LP 2900**_

"Looks like it's all tied up now!"

"Fine! I'll take the extra 500 to destroy those beans! Infernity Knight, attack!" The Knight charged at the beans, and sliced at them.

"Stop right there! Now I activate the trap Mirror Force! I negate your attack, and all of your face up Attack Position Monsters are destroyed!" A barrier appeared around the Naturia Beans, causing the Knight to be knocked backwards, his sword flew out of his hands and stabbed Infernity Archer, destroying him. The knight was knocked into Infernity Archfeind, destroying both of them.

"No way... Ok... I activate the Spell Card Emergency Provisions. I'll discard my other face down spell, Lightning Vortex to increase my life points by 1000."

_**Tyler: LP 3900**_

"I end my turn."

"Alright, It's time to finish this! First off, I summon Naturia Cosmobeet!" A ball of tangled roots with eyes and three flowers on it's head appeared.

_**Naturia Cosmobeet: ATK/ 1000 DEF/ 700**_

"Now I use my Naturia Cosmobeet and Pumpkin, to Synchro Summon..." Cosmobeet jumped up and split into two green rings that the Pumpkin jumped through. There was a large flash of light. A white silhouette of a serpent like creature appeared. "Naturia Barkion!"

_** Naturia Barkion: ATK/2500 DEF/ 1800**_

The silhouette turned into a grass serpent-dragon creature. It let out a loud roar. "Alright Barkion! Attack his Life Points directly!" Barkion flew over to Tyler and slashed at him.

_**Tyler: LP 1400**_

"Now, I activate my Dragonfly's Special Ability! Let's see... I have... 8 Naturia Monsters in my graveyard... That means my Dragonfly Gets 8 Attack Points..." Tyler Chuckled.

"Heh, that's barely anything."

"...Times 200!"

"HUUUUH?!"

_**Naturia Dragonfly: ATK/ 1200-2800 DEF/ 400**_

"Now Dragonfly, wipe out the rest of his life points!" The Dragonfly beat its wings rapidly, creating very large sound waves and shooting them at Tyler. Tyler covered his ears.

"Aaaaaarghh!"

_**Tyler: LP: 0 LOSE**_

_** Anna: LP: 2900 WIN**_

All the Monsters dissapeared.

"Looks like I win, Ty'. That was a good duel. You put up quite a fight there." Anna said. She extended a hand towards Tyler.

"Hehe, thanks. That was an amazing comeback you made there." Tyler shook Anna's hand.

"Thanks. I thought you had me there for a second."

"Nice job Anna!" Said Belle.

"Yeah! You did great!" Said Xavier.

"Oh! Hey Xavier! We should duel!" Belle said, turning to Xavier

"Umm... I don't have a deck, or know the rules for that matter."

"Oh, the rules! That's easy! You see..."

* * *

"...That's basically the basics! Got all that?"

"Ugggg... So much information at once... This is really confusing..." Xavier rubbed his head. His eyes changed to the little anime swirls and everything.

"Don't worry! Once you get used to it, it isn't that hard and is really fun! As for getting you a deck, I think the Keckleon Brothers just started selling those cards. You have P, right?"

"Yeah, I have been saving up a bit."

"Great! Let's go get you those cards so you can start dueling!" Xavier smiled.

"Thanks Belle. You're the best."


End file.
